At StarClan's Gates
by HawkPen
Summary: Yet another story about death. What happened in the events surrounding your favorite character's death? What did they look at the sky regretting? Did they ever wish they could do it over again?
1. Silverstream

**A/N: This is yet another story about death, sort of like Last Chance to Breathe. For those of you who've read "Keeping the Kits," I will update that soon, so don't worry! I'm writing the second actual chapter while I do this. And I have two other stories I could work on… I'll start this story with one of the most memorable deaths of all time: Silverstream.**

"Hold on Silverstream!" Cinderpelt mewed. "You'll be fine."

Fireheart looked around. He scented Tigerclaw approaching. "Graystripe! We're gonna have company."

Silverstream lay in the grass, in a puddle of blood that was growing slowly. "Graystripe. I love you."

"I know, Silverstream," Graystripe meowed in agony.

"What's going on here?" Tigerclaw asked. "Who is this? Whose kits are these?"

"They're mine, Tigerclaw," Graystripe mewed.

"Is that RiverClan queen their mother?"

"Yes Tigerclaw," Graystripe mewed. "Cinderpelt, how's it going?"

Cinderpelt looked at Graystripe with despair. "I can't save her. She's on her way to StarClan."

"Silverstream! NO!"

Silverstream stared at Graystripe, a look of happiness. "Take care of our kits, Graystripe. I love you."

"No! Silverstream!"

"Graystripe! I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do," Cinderpelt said. "I'm sorry."

"You did your best," Fireheart said. "The kits are alive, right?"

"But I couldn't save her! I'm no use the ThunderClan," Cinderpelt meowed.

Graystripe leaned close to Silverstream, and she whispered a few words. "Featherkit? Stormkit?"

"Of course, my love," Graystripe whispered. Then he turned to Cinderpelt.

"Graystripe. I really am sorry."

"It's alright. The kits _are_ fine. And they will be. When they go to their proper Clan," Graystripe meowed. He looked at the body of Silverstream, and he realized he was alone. Through his agony, he saw Silverstream's beautiful body lying in the red grass, and he knew what he had to do with the kits. "I'll be back for your body, my love. And one day, I'll join you above; in the glory of StarClan."

And then, Graystripe saw the sun shine through the trees and beam down on Silverstream's body, and he took Silverstream's body to Crookedstar. Graypool looked at the body and whispered to Graystripe. "The kits are safe, and they will be safe for moons to come. But one will be tested over and over on a perilous journey. I only hope that kit does what is right. For it and for others."


	2. Spottedleaf

**Okay. This is too much fun to stop doing. Now, I'm gonna do Spottedleaf since people wanted that.**

"Fire alone can save our Clan. That was a prophecy StarClan sent to me many moons ago. I think StarClan wanted you to know that," Spottedleaf meowed to Firepaw. Firepaw, his curiosity satisfied, left the medicine cat den with the poppy seeds he had wanted in the first place. Spottedleaf breathed in the cool night air. _It's so calm. Well, the calm before the storm. That was thunder, I'm sure of it! I'd better make sure Frostfur is alright. Wait. Is that ShadowClan scent? Yes. It is. Right behind the nursery…_

"Hello. What's a pretty cat like you doing around here? Being nosy, I presume," Clawface snarled.

"What are doing? Go away, before I call the warriors to deal with you," Spottedleaf meowed boldly.

"Brave little thing," Clawface meowed quietly. Then, without warning, he sprung. Spottedleaf dodged aside, and jumped on him, clawing. Clawface shielded his face with his claws, and then lashed out, clawing her muzzle. Spottedleaf reared back, and Clawface clawed right below her neck. Spottedleaf lay, crumpled on the floor, bleeding heavily. Clawface grabbed Frostfur's kits. "They'll make great ShadowClan warriors," he mewed, sneering.

"You won't get away with this. Tigerclaw!" She called out weakly.

"They don't care. They won't come," he meowed, smiling. He then clawed across her eyes. Spottedleaf could no longer see, and she was getting tired fast. She heard Clawface running, and then, a moment later, Tigerclaw alerted the Clan. The last thing Spottedleaf knew was the scent of Yellowfang, as she ran to the ShadowClan border and away from ThunderClan, possibly forever.


	3. Rainwhisker

**Well, I guess I'll do… RAINWHISKER! Why? I don't know. Next I'll probably do either Cinderpelt or Lionheart. I like Lionheart… Oh, sorry. Here we go then:**

"Rainwhisker, maybe we should turn back."

"Brightheart's right. The storm is getting really bad. Our scent markers would just get washed away anyway. We're not leaving without you, anyway," Cloudtail mewed.

Rainwhisker ignored them. The storm would be the right time for an attack. WindClan hadn't been very kind to ThunderClan of late anyway. Onestar might attack, but it wasn't likely. But what about ShadowClan?

Rainwhisker pressed on to the ShadowClan border. He could barely smell something.

"Rainwhisker! Watch out!" Brightheart shrieked. Russetfur leapt onto Rainwhisker's back and shoved him down. Dustpelt quickly ran to Rainwhisker's side. He bowled Russetfur over. Rainwhisker got up and made a little 'I told you so' face.

Dustpelt was quickly surrounded by two ShadowClan warriors. They backed him up, until he backed into a tree. Dustpelt waited. As soon as they pounced, he climbed for his life. The two cats hit the tree, and each other.

Brightheart struggled to find her attackers with her good eye. They kept slipping to her blind side, waiting for their chance. They weren't going to get that chance. Cloudtail extended his front claws and dug into one's side. His yowl alerted Brightheart, and she plowed into the other attacker.

Rainwhisker was battling Russetfur, one on one. Two more ShadowClan warriors pinned Dustpelt down, and Cloudtail ran to help. Brightheart chased after Cloudtail, but then stopped to help beat Russetfur. Before anyone could move, it happened. Lightning struck, blasting the tree branch Dustpelt was standing on. The branch fell, and Dustpelt hit the ground, getting knocked unconscious. Cloudtail ran to Dustpelt while Brightheart ran to other side of the branch, seeing Russetfur limping away with the two ShadowClan warriors. Where was Rainwhisker? She ran to the end of the branch.

"CLOUDTAIL!" She yowled. Cloudtail appeared at the top of the fallen branch. And he saw it.

Rainwhisker laid there, his legs stuck under the branch.

"We'll get Firestar," Cloudtail meowed.

"Don't bother," Brightheart meowed.

"Why not? He could die!"

"He already is. Listen."

Rainwhisker whispered so softly. "You did all you could, which was nothing. There was no way to stop this… Willowpelt? Mother! Then I truly am…"

"Not yet," Brightheart meowed sadly.

But she was wrong. He already was…


	4. Lionheart

**I'm alive… I can write. Why don't I describe someone's death! Teehee! So who should I do…? I will do Lionheart, just because. I don't completely remember his death, so bear with me.**

They had come! The ShadowClan cats had finally come! The elders were the first in battle, followed by the apprentices. The ShadowClan warriors easily ran around and through the camp's defenses. Lionheart yowled for the warriors, and it all came to place. Lionheart helped two warriors guard the nursery. He confronted the two brown-pelted warriors and started leaping. He back flipped, landed in between them, and did a spinning move which sent them both in opposite directions. He ran to help Longtail, who was protecting an injured Darkstripe from three ShadowClan warriors.

A yowl sounded from the entrance of the camp. Blackfoot had arrived! He shot into battle. Lionheart quickly turned to the three warriors and clawed one across the eyes, sending him back. The other two landed a perfectly time pounce. Lionheart was slashed at for only a moment. Longtail clawed relentlessly at the two warriors, who were now leaking blood like rivers. Another yowl sounded, and he saw Tigerclaw charge into battle. Soon after, Firepaw and Graypaw came in. Lionheart knew everyone had come, but he stopped looking at the tunnel to fight.

He ran to Darkstripe's side and helped him up. Darkstripe did a kick with his back legs and sent an unsuspecting Blackfoot sailing to the ground.

"How'd you know he was there?"

"Lucky guess."

The warrior whom Lionheart had clawed was now ready. He snuck up on the inattentive Lionheart and pounced, locking his jaw to Lionheart's neck, attempting to kill him quickly. Darkstripe and Longtail threw the cat off, and Lionheart raced back to the battle. He was confronted with Blackfoot and Clawface. Both attacked viciously. Eventually, Blackfoot noticed the unguarded nursery. Rosetail jumped in front of him, but Blackfoot launched his claw forward, and cut deep into her face.

Clawface spun around and launched a kick with all his might into Lionheart's face. Lionheart reared back in pain, and a ShadowClan apprentice slashed at the exposed belly. Lionheart fell over in a puddle of blood. He saw Yellowfang confront Blackfoot. He tried to get up and help, but he was weak, and his eyes were closing for a final time. He saw the ShadowClan apprentice look at him and smile. But Lionheart couldn't see more after that. Blood from his wound spilled into his eyes, and he died within the next moments.

As ShadowClan retreated, Tigerclaw launched himself onto a ShadowClan apprentice. _The_ ShadowClan apprentice. Tigerclaw killed him with on claw swipe, not knowing what the apprentice had done, only identifying him as an enemy.

Lionheart's body lay in a pool of blood. Graypaw mourned and then noticed the expression on Lionheart's face. It was one of joy.


	5. Swiftpaw

**Alright. Today's victim will be… Swiftpaw! Hope you enjoy! In a non-morbid, slightly demented way… That sounded so wrong.**

"I don't think this is a good idea!" Brightpaw remarked.

"Let's go! Once we kill those stupid dogs, Bluestar will _have_ to make us warriors. You'll see. You're just worrying!"

"Okay. If you say so." Brightpaw mewed.

The duo trudged through the forest. Swiftpaw quickly picked up the scent. He motioned with his tail for Brightpaw to follow. Brightpaw came upon Snakerocks. The dogs came out of the cave.

"Yikes!" Swiftpaw shrieked!

"I didn't think they'd be this big! Run!" Brightpaw yowled.

They were trapped. The dogs circled them at bit at them. Brightpaw's agility saved her. Swiftpaw wasn't so lucky. He jumped, but a dog clamped its jaws around one of his legs, thrashing Swiftpaw around savagely. Brightpaw pounced and slashed at the dog until it let go of Swiftpaw.

"Are you alright?" Swiftpaw asked. The moment she stopped moving, she felt a dog bite her. The teeth locked around her face area. She delivered it a swift kick under its chin, forcing it to let go. Swiftpaw was now fighting ferociously. He was clawing down the dogs. Then, his legs were caught in the killer jaws. He thrashed about until he was freed, but then another dog's legs came crashing down on Swiftpaw's stomach, crushing him. The dogs tore at his body.

Brightpaw struggled against the dogs and broke out in a run to the camp. Two dogs caught up with her and slashed her in the face. She saw Swiftpaw's body become motionless. She realized that he was dead.

"Swiftpaw!" she yowled with all her strength. A dog kicked her and she went reeling unconscious. The dogs left her for dead and mauled Swiftpaw. Brightpaw saw the dogs biting at Swiftpaw, and she couldn't do anything about it. She lay where she was and fell asleep. She thought she scented a ThunderClan cat.

_Help me!_ She tried to yowl, but it was too late. Swiftpaw was dead, and she was dying fast. Then her vision was no more.


End file.
